Two-Face
:"Batman, am I pleased to see you? ''(flips the coin) No, not at all."'' Two-Face, formerly known as Harvey Dent was a criminal active in Gotham City. He is currently at odds with both the Penguin and Black Mask II. Background Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City until a villain named "Sal 'Boss' Maroni" threw acid in his face during a trial. Horribly disfigured on the left side, Dent snapped, developing a split personality and an obsession with duality and the number two. He became the criminal Two-Face, one of the key crime bosses in the city, planning crimes and making critical decisions by flipping his signature mutilated coin. Video Game Appearances LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the video game's story, Two-Face was an important part of The Riddler's group, which also consisted of Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy. Two-Face would lend transportation to the other members of the group so that they may retrieve the objects necessary to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. He was also the only member of the group (besides The Riddler) who was not captured by Batman and Robin prior to the infiltrations of Wayne Tech and the gold reserves. Two-Face played a small role in the prologue. He was seen driving his van away from Arkham Asylum with Poison Ivy, Clayface, and The Riddler somewhere on or in it. Mr. Freeze ran behind to make the scene more comedic. The Riddler then held a briefing session with Two-Face his partners; Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Clayface. They were planning a siege on the Gotham Gold Reserves, but needed several objects to do so; A Giant Key, Mutant Vine Seeds, a Freeze Ray, and Wayne Tech's Super Laser. The Riddler's group from left to right: Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Clayface. Two-Face provided transportation for The Riddler and Clayface who were attempting to retrieve a key from a bank that they needed to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. Clayface was defeated and captured by Batman and Robin and sent back to Arkham Asylum, but Two-Face managed to rescue The Riddler in his van. Unbeknownst to either of them though, Batman planted a tracking device on the back of the van. Two-Face once again provided transportation for The Riddler and this time, Mr. Freeze too. They were hoping to secure Mr. Freeze's old ice cream factory. When the Freeze Cannon was secured, Mr. Freeze insisted on staying in the factory to unleash the Freeze Girls as his minions. Like Clayface, Mr. Freeze was defeated and captured by Batman, but Riddler and Two-Face managed to get away in their van again. Batman gave chase to the van in the Batmobile, but Two-Face and Riddler were already farther ahead and in favour of escaping. However, Commissioner Gordon intervened and managed to box them in outside of Police Headquarters until the Batmobile could catch up. Riddler called for his goons to protect them, but their vans were destroyed by the Batmobile, which by this time had reached Police Headquarters. A fight ensued which resulted in Two-Face's van being destroyed. Riddler and Two-Face split up to evade Batman and Robin. Two-Face managed to escape and rebuild his van when the dynamic duo went after The Riddler. Riddler had been able to escape Batman with the help of Poison Ivy, who also assisted him in stealing mutant vine seeds from the botanical gardens. Ivy stayed at the gardens to tend after the plants where she was defeated and captured by Batman, while The Riddler met up with Two-Face and his reconstructed truck. Two-Face and Riddler were now the only two left in the group. They managed to infiltrate Wayne Tech and stole their Super Laser. With all four items planned for the siege of the Gold Reserves in possession, Two-Face and Riddler made their move on it. They used the Freeze Ray to create a bridge of ice over a surrounding body of water, the vine seeds to scale a cliff, and the Super Laser to attempt to destroy the door. However, the laser beam rebounded and destroyed the Super Laser. With their primary weapon destroyed, Riddler and Two-Face were attacked by S.W.A.T. Agents but managed to scale the reserves and build a device to enhance the Mind-Control technology in The Riddler's "?" cane. He took control of the Pilot in a nearby Police Helicopter to shoot down the reserve's doors. Using their different abilities, Riddler and Two-Face solved the puzzles in the interior and defeated many more S.W.A.T. Agents and Police Officers. Reaching the vault, the two made use of the defence robot to destroy the vault door, meaning they wouldn't need the key Clayface had obtained earlier. By this time, Batman and Robin caught up with the two. Riddler ordered Two-Face to create a diversion. Two-Face shot a hole in a nearby barrel holding toxic waste, covering most of the floor in the deadly substance. Robin used pieces collected with his Attract Suit to create a swamp boat and reach Two-Face. In the resulting fight, Two-Face was nearly defeated, but escaped in the direction which Riddler had gone. Batman and Robin followed Two-Face through the vault. Riddler ordered Two-Face to attack. This time, Two-Face was almost defeated but ran to the side of The Riddler at the last moment. The Riddler then used the vault's defence laser to try and defeat the Dynamic Duo. Batman and Robin used the chromed gold to deflect the laser beams back at The Riddler until his laser was destroyed. The Riddler then changed his tactics to using the mind control technology in his "?" cane to take control of a whimpering Two-Face, and attack the Duo himself. Eventually, both Riddler and Two-Face were knocked back into a pile of gold bars, subduing them both. They were then sent back to Arkham Asylum, in cells next to their defeated comrades; Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy. Two-Face was repeatedly flipping his coin, accidentally losing it in the process. ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' :"This city needs a strong, decisive leader... or maybe not." :―Two-Face's soundbite in Lego Batman 2 At some point in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Two-Face is one of the villains who raids The Man of the Year award ceremony, the others being The Joker, The Riddler, The Penguin, and Harley Quinn. He is seen listening to Joker's acceptance speech from Lex Luthors's table after Joker steals the trophy. When Batman and Robin arrive in the Bat-boat, he flees through the stage trapdoor with Joker, Riddler, and Penguin, leaving Harley to cover their flight. He was found and defeated by Batman and Robin. He is one of the villains freed by Joker and Lex Luthor with the Deconstructor. His good side was troubled that someone would have to clean up the mess, but his evil side was happy to be freed. :"Batman, am I pleased to see you? (flips the coin) No, not at all." :―Two-Face's soundbite in LEGO Batman 2 Two-Face tried to escape the Asylum on his truck with Harley Quinn and Riddler when Batman and Robin arrived to stop the breakout. He escaped shortly after with even more inmates. Two-Face later can be found at the town hall and can be bought for 125,000 studs when he is subdued. His truck is later seen when The Joker is chasing Batman in a robot through Gotham City and a minikit is revealed if it is destroyed. In the portable version, Two-Face's 2012 variant is playable as "Two-Face", and the original variant can be unlocked for purchase when his minikit is found in Wayne Manor. This character is called "Two-Face (Classic)". The 2012 variant's minikit is found in Juggernaut Chase. Equipment and Abilities Two-Face carries two deadly pistols that he uses his excellent sharpshooting skills and is quite capable of fist fighting. He is also somehow immune to any form of toxin, whether it be liquid or gas. He owns an armoured truck with heavy artillery: it can control mobile bombs and has a dangerous mounted on each side. Trivia *When going on the bat computer via the Arkham Asylum, it shows Two-Face's head and the word "Hacking". Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:DS Characters